


gemini

by wildhoneypot



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Aries - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, PTSD, Truth Serum, cw abuse mention, cw past drug use mention, phase 6, this isnt a murdoc pity fic 2d just deserves to tell him off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildhoneypot/pseuds/wildhoneypot
Summary: the truth serum jumped out
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	gemini

**Author's Note:**

> 'didn't even bloody work'

“I can’t fucking stand you.”

2D looked back at Murdoc from the mess they just left. New bruises and gashes around his eyes to accentuate the layers of old ones. Once again, what could have been a normal outing literally went up in flames.

Attitude, attitude.

His eyes drooped, one more than the other, as the drug kicked in. The light in his eyes went dark as the lids lowered. His voice lowered along with them. Of course, Murdoc only stuck him to see if he could. To see what would happen, and if that truth serum he ordered was worth the $23.95. He should’ve known better. That could be said for everything he’s ever done.

“What did you just say?” Murdoc asked out of habit.

2D lifted his jacket to show the mark Murdoc left with the horse needle. “ **Look.** ” he said forcefully, there was an attempt to yell. But, he seemed too fed up to even try. He was going to demand his attention either way. “Look what you did now.” The pinpoint was among thousands of other scars. “That fucking hurt. Stab me on a bike, and surprised that we crashed. You’re losing your touch, cactus-cock.”

Any other day, that would have earned him a smack in the mouth. It may have been the concussion taking over, or not being able to feel his kneecaps. But, Murdoc felt generous today. He wanted to see where this went. He chuckled and said: 

“Tell me how you really feel.” 

and he really shouldn’t have.

“I’m gonna be in a daze for the rest of my life, if I have any time left.” he gestured towards the bike they just wrecked. “I’m stuck being that baby junkie you ran over, and I hate you.”

It seemed like he was trying to get everything he could off of his chest before the serum wore off. His words came out quickly in a monotone. He was standing at his full height, even though his body looked like it was about to fall apart. The pianist was towering over Murdoc. He didn’t like how 2D could look down at him so easily, never did. He took it upon himself to consistently knock him down a notch.

“It’s my dumb ass fault for agreeing to this stupid band back in the day. I should have seen the chickenhawk in you. You can’t fucking play, you don’t wash yourself, you think I didn’t notice you stalking me before ‘the incident’. I didn’t look at the giant red flags right in front of me. The attention felt good, I’ve made peace with that. I couldn’t have known. It was un-knowable.” 

Murdoc’s face dropped, he audibly gulped at the third fact. He knew 2D wasn’t stupid, even though he refused to believe it. His attention to detail scared him sometimes, so he tried to ignore it, which led to him freezing up whenever he caught him. He thought it was easy to outsmart him, almost a low-risk game, and he was shaking remembering that all of that may be an act. 2D licked where his lip was split and continued without skipping a beat. This was too articulate to be 2D. Maybe this is what he sounded like when he had something to say. 

“I know I’m being trafficked. You're my pimp. There’s not another word for it. I know my ‘contract’ is a lie. There’s nowhere for me to go, that’s why I don’t try running away anymore.”

He wasn’t blinking at all and he was just letting the blood run from his nose, lapping it up once or twice. Murdoc thought those words were a little ~~accurate~~ harsh. Trafficked, too sterile, like a social journal or dictionary description. And _pimp_ , hearing that word come out of 2D's mouth made his brain short circuit. 

“That’s the only reason any of us are here. There are lots of things we want to do, as adults, and we can’t because we’re stuck in this dance. Noodle can’t even grow her hair out because of our image. Russel can’t even speak. But, you know that.”

He did know that, and tried to push it out of his mind as often as he could.

“We keep giving you these chances because there’s nothing else we can do. You think you’re slick, but we’re just burnt out. With our resumes, it’s not like we can do anything else. That’s the only reason I let you ride with me, you would’ve kicked and screamed again with the same sob story. Some shit about your father, or your prison time, or whatever else you decide to take out on me. Pretending you ' _just wanted to spend time with me_.' And look.” he pointed to the wreck again.

“It’s hard to be afraid of you anymore, but you made sure that became a habit for me. Congratulations. I’m afraid of whales, I’m afraid of cars, I’m afraid of the water, I’m afraid of footsteps..” he started counting on his fingers. “I’m afraid of the dark, I’m afraid of men, I'm afraid of moving past all this..” he looked back at Murdoc and curled his fingers back up. “I’m telling you things you already know.”

This was too much. Murdoc wanted to yell 'shut up' as he usually would. It was like something had a hold on his throat.

“It’s about to wear off, you mixed it wrong. Everything outside of piano chords and animal facts is is gonna be buried down in my brain again. What did you wanna ask me?”

“I-" Murdoc tried to collect his jaw from the ground.

“Quickly.” 2D said sharply.

“N- I uh, I think you covered enough.”

“Noodle’s on her way. I left my location on.” he pulled out his phone and waved it.

Ouch.

“Are you sure there’s nothing you need to know? I don’t want you doing this again. I know that doesn’t matter but-”

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure.”

He would’ve said anything to get him to stop.

“Okay. I hope your next stunt kills me.”

Knock out, direct hit, extremely effective. It stung. 

“I’m gonna be sick.” he said, his usual tone returning. He walked towards what was once a motorbike, sat next to it and put his head in his knees.

What the hell just happened? Why did that hurt more than the limbs he just busted? He limped closer to 2D, eventually crawling to him.

“Dee.” he bumped 2D’s arm with the back of his hand.

“Hm?” 2D looked up from his knees. Even curled up he could look down at Murdoc. Eyes light again, open all the way. His normal tired, confused look was back, even though it was completely warranted right now. “Ow..” he put his hand to his forehead and curled back into a ball.

Fuck, the portal. He was gonna ask about the portal. The one thing he wanted to hear about and he didn't ask. Brilliant, a shattered patella, a bloody nose, an idiot in a ball, and $23.95 down the drain. 

‘Didn’t even bloody work.’

**Author's Note:**

> don't buy potions off wish


End file.
